


Need You Here With Me

by risingtides



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingtides/pseuds/risingtides
Summary: Travis chuckles, shaking his head. “Unless by ‘girl’ you mean you, and by ‘take out’ you mean having my best friend come binge-eat ice cream with me while watching Netflix, then yes.”





	Need You Here With Me

_Could u come over? Vday sucks lol_

It’s the text that illuminates Nolan's screen and he grabs it immediately when he see's it’s from Travis. He chuckles at the second line, nodding to himself as he typed back.

_Only if u have ice cream on deck haha_

_Jk ofc, im lonely and im coming whether u have it or not lol_

After just recently getting dumped, he didn’t have any big plans for Valentine’s Day. Nolan's never really been a fan of it, even with a boyfriend, finding the elaborate plans and chocolate too… much. Whether that made him simple or boring, he didn’t really care. It still sucked being alone, seeing every couple post about each other all over social media.

Nolan had vowed to stay away from it this year, but boredom and curiosity crept up on him. Needless to say, he was kind of in a sad mood.

He’s already typing back the minute Nolan has sent the text.

_Mint chocolate chip and strawberry for u, weirdo_

_And pls dont be sad silly_

Smiling to himself despite his Valentine’s Day-induced sadness, Nolan sends back a thumbs up emoji, grabbing his phone charger and a hoodie to thrown on to brave the cold air. Throwing the layer on and slipping the keys off the rack, he's out the door within five minutes.

Managing to find a parking spot close to his apartment building on the street, avoiding the parking garage at all costs, felt like a win to him. Nolan feels relief wash over him as he's stepping up to the door, waiting to be buzzed up. TK is coming down to get him immediately, and Nolan taps his foot quietly as he waits, trying to occupy himself. He's trying to ignore the beating in his chest, filling his eardrums.

“No girl to take out this year, Teeks?” Nolan teases as he gets into the elevator, shoving TK playfully.

He chuckles, shaking his head. “Unless by ‘girl’ you mean you, and by ‘take out’ you mean having my best friend come binge-eat ice cream with me while watching Netflix, then yes.”

Nolan rolls his eyes as he steps out of the elevator, leading the way into his own apartment, heading right for the freezer to pull out the ice cream he keeps just for him. He's been trying for months to not think anything of it.

“Jimmies are in the cabinet,” he chimes in as he walks past Nolan to the couch, resuming his TV show. Nolan grins, heading to the cabinet and pulling them out. He scoops himself a generous portion of each flavor, putting just mint in Travis’s bowl, topping both off with the chocolate sprinkles before joining Travis on the couch, placing the bowl in his lap.

“Well, aren’t you just the best?” to which Nolan shrugs, sitting beside him, legs criss-crossed, laughing when he see what he’s watching, “Gossip Girl, Trav, really?”

“Do I have to defend my Netflix choices in my own home, Patsy?” he shoots back, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, and Nolan just shakes his head, attention drifting back to the screen.

The two of them watch in silence for a bit, the only sound coming from the TV and the sound of spoons clattering against bowls until Nolan has devoured it, setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of him. He relaxes against the cushions, extending his legs, draping them over Travis’s lap. Teeks takes the opportunity to rest his hands on his shins.

He's done this a thousand times but for some reason he can feel his heart starting to pick up pace again. It gets worse when he starts rubbing his thumb gently over the fabric of his sweatpants, and even through the thick layer Nolan feels like his skin is on fire.

Withdrawing his legs suddenly, Nolan sits up, this time with some space between him and Travis. He’s not oblivious, sensing his friend's apprehension. “Are you okay?” he asks, resting a hand on Nolan's thigh just above his knee. He wants to flinch away, but instead tries to steady his own breathing, focusing on trying to get his heart to calm the fuck down.  _It's just TK, c'mon, man, keep it together_.

“Yeah, fine,” he rushes out, pressing his lips together, trying to focus on whatever Blair and Serena are fighting about in this episode. God, why does he know that?

Nolan hears Travis inhale, then pause, like he’s formulating what he should say. “Nolan, I like–”

“Teeks, I like you.”

The both of them stare at each other, stunned.

“I said–”

“–I like you.”

The both of them laugh. Nolan shakes his head in disbelief, confirming what he just heard, replaying it in his head.

“Travis…”

“I wanted to tell you for a while, Nol,” he admits with a sigh, crimson creeping into his cheeks, “But you were with him, and I missed my chance, and then after you guys broke up, I didn’t want you to jump into something too soon. And I was afraid if I said something, it would ruin our friendship, you know?” he laughs incredulously, “It’s stupid, I know, but you know me, I’m stupid.”

“You are not stupid,” Nolan assures him, finding the courage to sit closer to him again, this time under different pretenses, “I’ve thought about it before, but, I don’t know…” he pauses, looking away from him, staring into his own lap, “Just doubt and other things I don’t know how to explain.” he finishes quietly, shrugging.

Nolan had been in a weird place after the break-up. Everything he had done, he second-guessed.  _What did I do wrong? Was it that thing I said, that one time? Was it the way I dressed, the way I acted, the things I liked, the way I am? Was it just… me?_

“Nolan,” Travis starts, turning to face him more now, hand still on his thigh, “You have no reason to doubt yourself because, well, you’re cool as shit, have been one of my best friends on the team for God knows how long, and I know that’s not exactly, like, the most romantic thing to say, but–”

He wastes no time in crashing his lips against Travis', hands flying to his face to hold him close, because it’s the only thing that feels right in this moment. Everything Nolan had been feeling over the past month, all of the pent up emotions, the thoughts of not being good enough, everything was coming out but it was channeled through happiness, through Travis, and all of it seemed minuscule now, so small when Travis was right here.

Nolan was right where he was supposed to be. Here, on Valentine’s Day, with his best friend who also happened to be in love with him.

When he pulls away, Nolan is breathless, like Travis has sucked all the air from his lungs, like coming up for air after being held underwater longer than he could hold it. “Trav…”

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” he admits with a grin and Nolan laughs before he’s kissing him again, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him into his lap. He pulls away again and Nolan actually  _giggles_ , his famous rosy cheeks making an appearance.

“If you told me earlier, you could’ve saved me some heartache,” he teases, tapping him on the nose playfully and he groans, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Don’t remind me, Nol, I beat myself up about it enough,” he says into Nolan's skin.

“ _I’m kidding!_ Don’t actually do that, please, it’s fine now, really.” he assure him, pulling Travis's head up and kissing him on the forehead.

Nolan wraps his arms around his neck, hugging Travis's head to his chest. Travis pulls away, pulling Nolan down for another kiss, still just as sweet as the first one minutes ago. He doesn't even seem embarrassed when Travis pulls away, admiring the blush that's crept into his cheeks, knowing that it was caused by him.

Valentine’s Day turned out not to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in second-person with the reader but I'm trash and changed it to Nolan and Travis.  
> Come talk hockey with me on tumblr: hartsytrash.tumblr.com


End file.
